


Kiss me, Hold me tight

by Ethestrangest1



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Beauregard can cry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I probably over use the word Beautiful, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Sometimes we need a break after something bad happens, Spoilers for Episode Campaign 2 Episode 122, The title is based on the song Shut up Kiss me by Angel Olsen, WHICH i did not know till today is on Ashley's Yasha 3 playlist on spotify!!!!, Yasha is a Softie (Critical Role), i wrote this very quickly, soft, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethestrangest1/pseuds/Ethestrangest1
Summary: Happening immediately after the events of episode 122. (of course, that's the first episode I stay up till 6 am for lol). Yasha's reaction to everything that happens. Basically, I just wanted to be positive about what I hope will happen.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Kiss me, Hold me tight

Yasha’s sleep was restless. The door against her back was familiar and comforting. But a piercing whistle crept through her subconscious against her will. She felt like she was falling fast, her body twitching itself awake, and for a reason, she couldn't explain, she shouted Beau's name. It wasn't the first time she had woken with Beau's name on her lips but usually, it was in better circumstances. She looked around wildly and her eyes burned suddenly with tears as she looked at Beau's panic-stricken face. What had happened? 

Beau stared at the eye on her hand for a moment with disgust and anguish. Then looked at Caleb, the fear filling her as he nearly tore the robes from his back. Bile lept into her throat from the sight that met hers when her eyes fell upon his shoulder. She bit down a sob as Fjords fear flashed across his face. Her breath came quicker, trying to blink away thoughts of the red eyes as she stared at her notes. She resisted the urge to throw the notebook away from her. They looked at it together. She looked at Caleb who began to laugh a horrific laugh as he shook his head in disbelief. She looked up as she heard her name from across the room, she found Yasha looking at her, her face clouded with concern and she, she couldn't, she….

Yasha moved as fast as she could because Beau’s breathing seemed suddenly to race. She moved to Beau’s side cupping her cheek in one hand. 

“What happened?” she asked calmly and quietly. 

“My hand...Caleb's...the eyes they were in my dream” Beau whispered staring down at her hand. Yasha looked at Caleb who swallowed hard scratching his arms, Yasha realised he had let his robes fall to catch on his elbows revealing his shoulders and chest, she saw the eye on his shoulder and drew in a sharp breath. She looked slowly down at Beaus' hand. The rage flared under her skin as she looked back at Beau's face and saw a sinking sense of powerlessness fill those beautiful blue eyes. She gently took beaus wrists and put her arms over her shoulders awkwardly manoeuvring her until she could lift her and carried her out of the room. Fjord and Caleb said nothing. 

Yasha looked at the door and a snarl crept onto her face thinking of the people here in their home who had brought this evil into their lives. She was too focused on beau to feel the tears on her cheeks. Beau made a small sound like a gasping choking noise and Yasha put her down sliding her gently to the floor of the living room. In front of the fire where they had as much warmth as possible. She searched the face of her love seeing only that she was staring at her hand. A flash of rage had her pulling one of Beau's sashes off looping it around the hand where the eye lay, it wasn't supposed to get rid of it, just hide it for a moment, to help beau focus. 

“Yasha,” her voice crept in low and tentative. Beau watched as Yasha wrapped the sash around her hand and a light smile twitched on to her lips. She slowly moved her eyes from her hand and on to Yasha who was watching her carefully with a weak smile on her beautiful lips. “Yasha, I…. what have I done?” she crumpled again the confusion and fear returning. 

“You have done nothing. Beau, you… you were curious, you did what you thought was right, you were trying to help us. Find something that might help us defeat them. You did nothing wrong” Yasha said slowly. 

“But we knew, we should've known there was a chance. What if he can control me now Yash like his creepy cult? Yash what if he is in my head?” Beau's throat felt tight as the fear threatened to swallow her, and then suddenly Yasha was there holding her tightly against her chest. Cradling her head and shushing her gently. And Beau could breathe again. She bit her lip to fight back the tears that began to rise stinging her eyes. She turned her face into Yasha’s chest and the dam finally broke and she sobbed, nearly screaming silently into Yasha as she was pulled into her lap and rocked, Yasha holding her tight. 

“It's going to be okay Beau, you are stronger than this. So much stronger than this. He could never control you. You are not alone. From bitterness and hatred alone Beau, you can defeat this you can. But you cannot give into thinking this is your weakness you and Caleb are so strong Beau, you will survive this. We will get that date. I promise” Yasha chanted like a mantra into Beau’s hair as they rocked her slowly back and forth. Thinking of all the things she had dreamed Beau would have said to her while she was under Obann’s control. She held her tighter. Slowly the thought came to her, she cannot let another day go by without Beau knowing how loved she is, how powerful and perfect she is. But first, she had to get Beau calm. She pressed a light kiss into the top of Beau's head, happy to sit there as long as Beau needed. 

Beau’s thoughts were like a pack of starving dogs whirling and screeching through her subconscious and she was nothing against it all. The weakest her had ever felt and then, the tiredness set in. Her tired mind sagging under the weight of her hideous thoughts and that's when Yashas gentle words began to slip into her awareness. She slowly began to breathe slower, the painful tension in her shoulders loosening. She felt Yasha holding her so tightly but so carefully like she was precious. She felt Yasha kiss the top of her head and suddenly she knew what she had to do. She had to kiss this angel, she had to tell her how much she means, world and Lucien be fucking dammed. Aeor could fucking wait. She wouldn’t let Lucien take that from her, fuck that unbearable prick anyway, she wasn't going to give his bullshit even a second. She tilted her head slowly back until she could see the breathtaking different coloured eyes that looked softly into her own. The warmth of the fire and from Yasha helped her to feel alive again. “Yasha,” 

“It’s okay, I have got you, Beau,” Yasha whispers softly. Shifting her grasp so she can tuck a dangling piece of hair out of Beau's eyes. 

“Yash, Thank you, I don't know what- thank you. I think I'm going to be okay,” Beau says, a small smile appearing at the edges of her lips. 

“You are welcome but also, you would be okay anyway. You are Beauregard Lionett. You are the strongest person I have known in a long time and You are amazing Beau. No one, not Lucien, not some word city could stop you from being yourself.” Yasha sits back against the wall loosening her grip so Beau can pull away if she wants to a blush suddenly blooming on her cheeks as she takes stock of their positions with Beau sitting across her lap. Beau surprises her by moving closer to her and placing a hand on her cheek. 

“You are totally right, I mean like fuck that guy,” Yasha laughs like gentle thunder in the distance and beau feels love grip her chest. “No weird cult leader is going to beat me, no fucking way” 

“Absolutely not I mean he can't even handle you making jokes in his vicinity, he is what did jester say once ‘Not shit’” Beau grins 

“Fuck it, Yasha can I kiss you?” Beau says like she is letting out a long-held breath. Yasha nods and smiles fondly before matching beaus position and resting her hand on beaus cheek leaning in to kiss her and it is heartachingly soft and gentle. After all the violence and rushed brashness in their time together this perfect moment of softness makes the tears fall anew between them and it doesn't matter which of them they are coming from. Beau deepens the kiss for a moment before pulling back grinning, she looks at Yasha who is beaming and then she realises as she looks around her that she is enclosed gently in Yasha's beautiful feathered wings Yasha blushes but smiles big and brightly. “Got a little worked up?” beau asks teasingly as she tucks some of Yasha's dark hair behind her ear. Yasha shakes her head slightly and laughs. 

“What can I say you are a good kisser and that was a long time coming,” Yasha says resetting her forehead on Beau’s “also I think jester is watching us,” she whispers. 

Beau looks up over Yasha’s wings and sees a flash of blue running back around the corner with a peal of giggles. “Definitely, but I don't care, I love you and everything is going to okay, fuck nonagon” 

Yashas eyes widen for a moment “Yes fuck all of them, I love you too”. 

They hear a squeal and a smattering of quiet laughter from around the corner and beau softly lets her head fall to Yasha’s and groans quietly. “Do you reckon we will ever live this down?”


End file.
